La verdad
by Asumi-chan
Summary: Al final del camino mostrado, de todas aquellas visiones del Animus sobre sus antepasados, se daba cuenta de que no estaba vivo por su genética. Sino por alguien que lo había sacrificado todo para darle una oportunidad.


**Sí, sé que esto no es una actualización de _'Cautiva'_, pero jugando a la Hermandad no he podido resistirme a reescribir esto más decentemente. Es algo que pensé que debería de haber ocurrido antes del final del Revelations, que aunque nunca lo vimos creo que bastante necesario para conocer la historia de Desmond tal y como la veremos en el Assassin's Creed III. Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia.**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a Ubisoft, a la saga de Assassin's Creed. Contiene Spoiler del DLC: The Lost Archive.

**La verdad**

_**X Octubre de 2012 d.C.**_

Se sentía mareado y fatigado. Antes le había dicho al sujeto dieciséis que se encontraba bien, lo había estado hasta hacía unos instantes, antes de que todo se derrumbase a su alrededor, como una montaña de naipes a las que les daba un fuerte viento. Había vuelto al lugar de partida, con la respiración entrecortada, sintiendo unas ganas irrefrenables de vomitar. Se llevó la mano al estómago, sabía que no era su cuerpo real, que únicamente era una recreación de su verdadero yo, pero aún así se sentía cada vez más enfermo. Intentó ordenar todo lo que había visto en ese corto espacio de tiempo atrapado en aquel resquicio del Animus. ¿Cómo podía ser eso cierto? Era imposible. Ella no… Lucy no…

—Veo que ya has vuelto —comentó la afable voz de Clay sentado desde una roca—. Te veo cansado, ¿un mal viaje? —preguntó de forma un tanto irónica.

Desmond alzó la vista para ver a dieciséis, este permanecía igual que lo recordaba, casi como un fantasma ante sus ojos. Tragó saliva intentando que esas terribles ganas de vomitar pasasen. Era su mente la que estaba provocando todo aquello, parecía a punto de colapsar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —pronunció con tono airado. Se sentía engañado y traicionado, algo muy dentro de él se había roto al ver aquellos fragmentos de la memoria de Clay.

—No me hubieras creído —respondió simplemente. Desmond lo miró directamente, clavándole los ojos, como si esa respuesta no fuera más que una burda excusa—. No me mires así, no me hubieras creído si te hubiera dicho: _"Eh, si te despiertas pronto podrás llegar al funeral de Lucy. Por cierto, era una templaria y por eso la mataste"_ —se encogió de hombros—. Me hubieras tomado por loco, no te culparía —añadió mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. Yo mismo dudo de mi cordura.

—Pero ella… —hizo una pequeña pausa— Lucy me ayudó a escapar, me lo enseñó todo —se llevó la mano al rostro tapándose los ojos—. Ella no podía ser… —su respiración se tornó acelerada— Oh Dios mío, ¿por qué?

Clay se quedó mirando a Desmond que permanecía de rodillas frente a él, completamente derrotado por las visiones que había tenido. No es que hubiera sentido nunca mucha empatía por Lucy, pero sí que lograba entender lo que la había hecho cambiar. Su mente podía recordar vagamente su última conversación con ella, evocar su rostro compungido y hasta cierto nivel avergonzado, pero firme, al igual que sus nuevas creencias.

—Hay que entenderla un poco también —dijo mirando a Desmond—. No conocí a Lucy personalmente hasta que entré en Abstergo, durante tres años estuvo recluida ahí —soltó una pequeña risa irónica—. Yo con sólo uno ya estaba loco —lanzó un suspiro—. Vidic la convenció de que estaba sola, de que no era más que un peón que podía ser reemplazado, que la causa de los templarios era justa. Supongo que como todos no se creería esas palabras —cruzó los dedos—, pero la presión de todos esos años juntos hizo que acabase en el bando contrario, que nos traicionara.

—No puede ser cierto —negó fervientemente con la cabeza—. Lucy luchaba contra los templarios, ella me mostró cual era el camino correcto, me lo enseñó —su voz se tornó casi un lamento.

Clay se levantó mirando fijamente a Desmond. Debía ser muy difícil para él enterarse de todo aquello, lo comprendía. Él se sintió igual, o eso creía recordar, cuando supo que Lucy no lo ayudaría a escapar de Abstergo.

—No pudiste ver la verdad, por ello sigues vivo —aseguró—. Yo la vi, me enteré de los planes de Abstergo, de la traición de Lucy —sonrió—. Y, ¿cuál es mi gran premio? Pudrirme en este lugar para toda la eternidad. Una gozada, ¿verdad? —estiró los brazos y se alejó un poco de Desmond.

—¿Por qué no intentaste decírmelo? —Inquirió— Si lo hubiera sabido… Rebecca, Shaun y yo la habríamos detenido. No hubiera muerto —tragó saliva—, Juno no la hubiera matado —su voz sonaba entrecortada e insegura.

—Lo intenté —dijo lanzando un largo suspiro—. Te lo dije: _"Ella no es quién crees que es"_, si no recuerdo mal… —meditó—. Quería ayudarte, Desmond, pero no podía advertirte, no mientras ellos vieran lo mismo que tú —cerró los ojos dándose la vuelta, como si pensase en algo—. Si te decía que Lucy era una traidora os habría matado y habría advertido a Abstergo de la localización del fruto. Prometí que te ayudaría, que te protegería en tu camino, y eso he hecho… —aquello fue dicho casi en un susurro— Eso he hecho —volvió a repetir.

—¿Se lo prometiste? ¿A quién? —se encontraba confuso. Tanta información en tan poco tiempo resultaba agotador.

—A Juno, me lo mostró cuando me encontré con ella… —se llevó las manos a la cabeza— El futuro, lo tarde que sería cuando supieras la verdad, la batalla estaba perdida antes de empezarla, Desmond. Los templarios se hubieran hecho con el fruto, por eso te guié —dio unos pasos hasta él—. Yo me volvía loco, loco del todo y nuestros planes no habrían servido para nada, por eso decidí ayudarte —suspiró—. Únicamente había dos salidas de Abstergo, el psiquiátrico o la muerte —agachó mirada—, en esos momentos me pareció más adecuada la muerte. Así advertiría al siguiente de qué era lo que podía ocurrir, así te salvaría de las semanas en el Animus —estiró el brazo hasta Desmond, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie—. Esa era mi misión.

El moreno dudaba si sostener o no su mano, pero finalmente aceptó consiguiendo ponerse en pie frente a Clay. Se quedó mirando a aquella persona, que no era nada más que el reflejo de alguien que había sacrificado todo, absolutamente todo, para darle una oportunidad a él. Para llevar a mostrarle la verdad sobre la antigua civilización, sobre cómo empezó todo, avisando a los de Abstergo que si lo mantenían demasiado en el Animus acabarían volviéndose loco por culpa del efecto sangrado. Gracias a sus actos él estaba con vida, a costa de la del propio dieciséis que le había dejado mensajes ocultos para que pudiese ver el peligro inminente que corría.

—No me des las gracias —dijo antes de que el otro hablase—. Yo elegí mi propio camino cuando descubrí que no tenía escapatoria. Lucy no me sacaría de Abstergo sabiendo que era una traidora —miró al falso cielo del Animus—. Tal vez si no supiera tanto… —suspiró— En fin, lo hecho, hecho está —sin decir nada más se dio la vuelta, alejándose de Desmond

—¡Espera! —Bramó— ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? —Preguntó— ¿Los demás saben lo que yo sé? —Ante eso dieciséis empezó a reír casi histéricamente.

—Nadie puede saber lo que sabes, Desmond. Lo que viste era sólo un archivo oculto en los datos del Animus, al igual que tus últimas vivencias con Ezio, eso únicamente lo conoces tú —le señaló—. Busca ese nexo de conexión y termina lo que yo empecé. No dejes que los templarios controlen el mundo —bajó en brazo poniendo una sonrisa cargada de tristeza—. Morí para darte una oportunidad, así que no me falles, hermano.

Después de aquello Clay se fue alejando por el camino que daba al mar, cuanto más lejos estaba más trasparente parecía. Desmond se le quedó mirando hasta que sólo pudo distinguir sus huellas en la arena. Siempre pensó que la persona que lo había salvado de todo aquello había sido Lucy, la que lo había protegido, ayudado y enseñado; pero no, esa era lo que quería ver, no lo que realmente era. Al final del camino mostrado, de todas aquellas visiones del Animus sobre sus antepasados, se daba cuenta de que no estaba vivo por su genética. Sino por alguien que, al igual que Altaïr y Ezio; ya no se encontraba en este mundo, lo había sacrificado todo para darle una oportunidad.

Le debía la vida a Clay Kaczmarek, y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

* * *

**Críticas, comentarios o cualquier aportación a esta historia será bien recibida. Espero sinceramente que os haya gustado esta historia, me extraña tanto que siendo Clay un personaje tan fascinante como es nadie haya escrito nada sobre él, ya que cuando busco algo sobre él en sólo encuentro referencias en la parte inglesa. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
